Song Inspired Fic
by americangrl69
Summary: song inspired drabbles/ficlets. Pairings include: Alec/Rachel, Syl/Krit, Max/White, Max/Zack, & Jondy/Zane.
1. Feels Like The First Time

**Title:** Feels Like The First Time  
**Fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters/Pairings:** Alec/Rachel  
**Rating:** G  
**Word Count:** 208  
**Summary:** Alec remembers the day Rachel woke up.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel. If I did it wouldn't have been canceled.  
**A/N:** These were written for a song drabble meme on livejournal awhile back. Instead of posting each story separately I'm posting them all together. Though they don't need to be read in order.  
**A/N 2:** This fic was inspired by the Jennifer Love Hewitt song, First Time. As always feedback is appreciated.

Alec laid in bed watching Rachel sleep. She was beautiful when she slept. He still couldn't believe that she'd forgiven him. Sure it had taken some time but she finally did. He remembered the day he'd asked her to marry him.

_Rachel walked into their apartment. The lights were dimmed, candles were lit around the room, and she could hear soft music playing in the background. "Alec?" Alec walked out of the bedroom. "Alec what's going on?" She asked._

_Alec got down on one knee. Rachel's face lit up. He pulled out a little black box. "I love you Rachel. Will you marry me?"_

"_Yes. Yes Alec I'll marry you." Rachel said with a big smile._

That was the happiest day of his life.


	2. Here and Now

**Title:** Here and Now  
**Fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters/Pairings:** Alec/Rachel  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Alec has a surprise for Rachel.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel. If I did it wouldn't have been canceled.  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the Steps song Here And Now. Feedback is appreciated.

Rachel walked into the apartment she shared with Alec. The lights were dimmed, candles were lit around the room, and she could hear soft music playing in the background. "Alec?" Rachel called. Alec walked out of their bedroom. "Alec what's going on?" Rachel asked.

Alec got down on one knee. Rachel's face lit up. Alec pulled out a little black box. "I love you Rachel. I always have and I always will. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes. Yes Alec I'll marry you." Rachel said.

Alec slipped the ring on her finger. She admired it for a moment, then threw her arms around him and kissed him.


	3. Soulmates?

**Title:** Soulmates?  
**Fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters/Pairings:** Syl/Krit  
**Rating:** G  
**Summary:** Syl finally finds her happily ever after.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel. If I did it wouldn't have been canceled.  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the Dashboard Confessional song Stolen. Feedback is appreciated.

If Syl believed in soul mates she'd say she had found her's when she found Krit. But she didn't really believe in all that stuff. Though she did believe that she could never love anyone as much as she loved Krit. That's why when he asked her to marry him there was only one answer she could give, yes.

Now that they were married and had a beautiful baby girl. She couldn't be happier. She had truly found that happily ever after she'd heard about. She wouldn't trade it for the world.


	4. Cold Hearted Snake

**Title:** Cold Hearted Snake  
**Fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters/Pairings:** Max/White & White/Wendy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Max tells Wendy about White's extra-curricular activities.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel. If I did it wouldn't have been canceled.  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the 80's song of the same title. Feedback is appreciated.

Max stood in White's living room, talking to his wife. She still couldn't be that he had one. But when Logan had showed her the picture she knew she had to tell her what her husband had been doing. Though Max really doubted that she would believe her. She had to try. Seeing as White had betrayed them both.

So her she was in his living room telling his wife that he'd be cheating on her. Though Max didn't know he was married at the time. They weren't even together anymore. Not after she found out that he was the one behind the _Manticore clean up._ He wasn't pleased about her being an X5 either.

"Get out!" Wendy demanded.

"You have to listen to me. He hurt me too, Wendy." Max said trying to get her to listen.

"Get out! I don't want to hear your lies."

"Think about it. Do you really think he was working late all those nights?" Max asked her.

White walked in, gun drawn. "What are you doing here?" White demanded.

"She was just leaving." Wendy said, answering for her.

Max figured she wasn't going to get through to her any time soon and with White here it wasn't going to be any easier. She'd learned when to pick her battles and this one she was most definitely going to lose. "Yeah I was just leaving." Max said, walking past White and out the door.


	5. Past Regret

**Title:** Past Regret  
**Fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters/Pairings:** Max/White  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** White visits Max's grave.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel. If I did it wouldn't have been canceled.  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the Evanescence song Bring Me To Life. It's a sequel to my Epiphany story, which you should probably read first. Feedback is appreciated.

White stood at Max's grave in Terminal City. He remembered the day she died. That day haunted him. He knew it was his fault she was gone. If he didn't fall in love with her maybe she'd still be alive. He remembered the look on everyone's face when he carried her lifeless body into Terminal City. It had been Alec that actually believed him about what really happened. It had been Alec that had arranged for him to stay here too. White figured the transgenic had just taken pity on him but it didn't really matter anymore.

White placed the rose over her grave. "I'm sorry Max."


	6. Second Chance

**Title:** Second Chance  
**Fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters/Pairings:** Max/Zack  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Max's thoughts when she finds out Zack's alive.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel. If I did it wouldn't have been canceled.  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the Carrie Underwood song Wheel of the World. Feedback is appreciated.

Max stared at the computer screen. _Zack's alive_. She couldn't believe it. He was alive and she had a second chance to be happy. To be happy with him. She'd be lying about her feelings before but when she found out he'd sacrificed himself to save her she'd be forced to admit that she loved him, really loved him. She had to find him and make things right. Put things back the way they should have been all along. She'd get Alec to help her find him in the morning. But for now she'd just be happy that Zack was alive.


	7. Someday

**Title:** Someday  
**Fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters/Pairings:** Jondy/Zane  
**Rating:** PG  
**Summary:** Jondy misses Zane.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel. If I did it wouldn't have been canceled.  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the Jennifer Love Hewitt song Cool With You. Feedback is appreciated.

Jondy was going through some boxes in the attic, when she found a picture of her and Zane. She missed him. They'd had an argument and he'd left but this time he didn't come back. She couldn't even remember what it was about just that he was mad. The house just seemed so lonely and empty with out him around. She didn't want to admit it but that was a big reason why she went out so much lately. To get away for here and all the memories. She just wanted him to come home but she had no idea where he was or how to convince him to come home. She just kept hoping that someday he would come back and they could be happy again.


	8. Bad Habit

**Title:** Bad Habit  
**Fandom:** Dark Angel  
**Characters/Pairings:** Max/White  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Max has a bad habit she just can't seem to break.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dark Angel. If I did it wouldn't have been canceled.  
**A/N:** This fic was inspired by the Katharine McPhee song Better Off Alone. Feedback is appreciated.

Max didn't know why she kept coming back. It was like a bad habit she just couldn't break or didn't want to. Every time she told herself she wouldn't do it again but she always ended up coming back anyway. It was like she was addicted to him. She knew this was screwed up. It was White for crying out loud. She didn't even remember how or why this thing between them started and really she didn't want to know. She knew that after tonight she'd say this was the last time but she knew that it wasn't true. She could never quit him no matter how bad she wanted to she just couldn't do it and neither could he.


End file.
